The Meta-human Diaries
by MistSpade
Summary: Jaime is still learning to be apart of the Team. And soon or later things are going to go out of hand, which results in major conflicts with both the Light and the Team. Deciding what would help him in the future. Good vs. Evil. Metahuman Jaime!


_**Disclaimers : I don't own Young Justice.**_

* * *

_**Jaime's Pov...**_

_I can't believe that I finally told someone about the scarab. At least there's one person on the team now, that doesn't think I'm crazy. But that doesn't mean I'm in the clear about gaining his trust. Or on another matter, his friendship. It's like every time that his ex-girlfriend, M'gann decides to show off her relationship with La'gann, Superboy gets angry and drags me into dangerous missions. That I would mostly get nearly critically injured from. Hey, I know that it is none of my business to begin with. But, I think someone needs to talk to him quick, before I seriously get killed on the next mission. If this whole love triangle thing, gets any worse than it is. To make things even worse, the rest of the team still think that I'm either schitzo, crazy, or mentally unstable. And that I should be put in a facility. Mainly Arkham Asylum. I try my best to voice my opinions as quiet as I can when I'm talking to the scarab on my back. So now, here I am sitting on the floor next to the door reading a book on psychology and interrogation. Soon enough I looked up from my book and saw that Nightwing had made it to the middle of the holo-circle. Telling everyone that today, was sparring day. Only using just hand to hand combat. I quickly began to regret this day, altogether. Knowing that I never had gotten any special training or anything. Seeing that I've never had a mentor to look out for me or the fact that the only skills that I have is not suited for combat. For me, my style of fighting is evasion until my enemy tires themselves out. That's why I'm exceptionally well in things like track, soccer, swimming, cheerleading and gymnastics. Yes, cheerleading, but that wasn't my choice. It was kind of forced upon me. But hey, what'cha gonna do? Now back on topic to the sparring. Nightwing called first Robin versus Batgirl. Bat fighting against Bat. I quickly went back to my book, knowing that Batgirl was going to win. Like always, thinking that Robin wouldn't be much of a challenge for her. And soon she would be demanding that she should spare with Nightwing. A gave a little chuckle, catching only a few people's attention. Feeling the awkward silence that was about to come in, I quickly avoided eye contact from the rest of the team._

* * *

_Soon enough I've finished my book and went to get another one, but this time on pressure points, physical anatomy, and acupuncture. Looking back up again, I see that Robin was on the floor. And seeing that the holo-circle, declared that he had failed the sparring lesson. Then Bumblebee and M'gann moved up to the middle of the circle. For some reason, it fascinated me, just a small bit, watching the two girls who are the closest friends now sparring against each other. After a while, I went back to my book. Learning to defend myself better, other than just avoiding the person all the time. Five minutes had passed and I could see that the sweat coming off of Bumblebee. Getting the indication that she would soon tire out first, while M'gann still remains strong. But in a instant M'gann does a jump kick to Bumblebee's head. Sending her to the ground. Watching the holo-circle activate again showing that Bumblebee had lost and M'gann was our victor. Later, I didn't even try to listen to the next few contenders that were sparring and soon finishing the book that I had. I took a while to process everything that I had just learned. Going over every little detail, and to how to put it for good use. Either in self-defense or pleasure. Given the situation or thought, whichever had came first. Finishing my little thought process, I see that Nightwing was about to call out. I find out that my name was called and I was fighting none other than the pain in the ass of the team. La'gann. I moved towards the middle of the sparring circle. Nightwing then moved from the middle saying"Fight!" The first thing La'gann did was used his powers. He activated his strength, rushing towards me like an enraged bull. Surprised that he would do this so early in the fight. Waiting for him to get closer, and as he was about a few inches in front of me. I used him as a stepping stone, then flipped over his head. Landing right behind him, quickly I rushed towards him and landed a few hits on his back. Noticing that he was about to back hand me. I back-flipped three spaces back. Feeling everyone staring at me, never seeing me fight like this in a spar before. I looked at La'gann trying to see if there was any visible weak spots. The only thing that gives you any ideas is his legs. So you move in quick when he is off his guard. Striking his legs with a series of quick jabs then gave a jump kick to his back. As he tried to get back up, he stumbled back to the ground. Deactivating his enhanced strength, he finally stood and then began to charge again. Seeing how this was going to end. I've thought no better to just it before, it just gets to tiring. I run up to La'gann throwing my legs to his neck and circle dropped him into the floor. giving him a face-plant with the holo-circle. Soon enough he couldn't get back up and the holo-circle declared that I was the winner of this match. Hearing the surprised gasps from everyone in the room. I decided it was my time to leave. So I left to get some water down by the suvienor case._

* * *

_Reaching for my water bottle, I felt a hand come to my shoulder. My fight or flight instincts taking hold, I grabbed the arm, the spun around then flipped the person who grabbed a hold on me into the nearest wall. Calming down, to realize that I had just flipped Nightwing into the nearest wall. Getting back up, Nightwing then just smiled and patted me on the back saying"You really surprised us today, Blue. I didn't know that you could do acrobatics with ease." Knowing that I would have to indulge the bat's curiosity on how I learn gymnastics. I replied back saing"I tooked gymnastics when I was younger and have been practicing it ever since." Soon taking a gulp of my water, Nightwing then said"Well, would you like it if I were to teach you more than just basic acrobatics?" Choking on my water, and spit out a little. Thinking that this could be my chance, to have a mentor, only if for temporarily. You said happily"Yes!" Giving you back a grin Nightwing replied back saying"Nice, how about we start tomorrow after you get done with your mission." You the n told him okay. Then left Nightwing walking out the door into the infirmary. Soon taking a small breather. You then begin to meditate, until you were interrupted by a loud fuss coming this way._


End file.
